


Scoring Chance

by badbucky



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Hockey, Minor Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, hockey!bellamy, icehockey, physio!clarke, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbucky/pseuds/badbucky
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a star hockey player. Clarke is his physio.(The Bellarke sports AU nobody asked for.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, you can buy me a coffee at http://ko-fi.com/larkerede 💞

**BELLAMY WAS** extremely good at what he did. The team wasn’t half-bad, either, but they still found themselves pressured during the last set of every single game. It always went the same way, as if the Gods above insisted on keeping the games interesting until the very end. However, Bellamy's team still kept bringing home victory after victory to prove that they were the best.

His legs were burning as he kept running, the sweat on his face continuingly running down his face, a few of the beads dripping off of the tip of his nose. His breaths were deep, his heartbeat drowning out the noise of the crowd surrounding them as he waited for Nathan to pass the puck, trying to listen for the sound of ice popping around him.

The rival team managed to get ahold of the puck, and despite the fact that Bellamy knew he was going to win it, he still groaned in frustration. One of the things that he liked the most about games like these was the adrenalin that kept pumping through his veins, making everything seem like it was taken straight out of a movie. Suddenly, the world around him turned into a silver screen, and with only five minutes left of the game, he could almost sense that the audience was at the edge of their seats.

He pushed himself to run faster than ever before, throwing himself in front of a rival player, easily stealing away the puck that he passed on in the direction of Atom. A few rows of people got up from their seats, clapping and screaming as the team scored, leaving Bellamy with a self-righteous smile playing on his lips. The well-known sound of a whistle made him close his eyes as he attempted to even out his breaths before he threw a hand into the air, sliding across the ice to meet his friends, letting them tackle him in celebration.

After a few minutes of attention from fans and cameras alike, they were all ushered into the locker rooms. Bellamy zoned out the shouts and screams around him as he wrapped an arm around Nathan Miller, who looked overly confident. He had managed to score quite an impressive amount of points tonight, so Bellamy really couldn’t blame him.

Once inside, Bellamy ripped off his helmet, running a quick hand through his sweat-prone, curly hair. It had grown to be a bit long, but he didn’t really mind. It wasn’t like he couldn’t pull it off. He pulled off his remaining gear, quickly followed by his shirt.

“Thanks for giving me that last goal,” Atom said from across the room, making Bellamy laugh and shrug his shoulders. It didn’t matter much to him. He was one of the best players, anyway, and he had been the captain of the team for quite a while now. He had a bright future ahead of him, something that nobody would’ve believed just five years ago.

His teachers had always been skeptical about his future. The boy was clever, but it didn’t seem like he used his head all that often. His teacher thought he didn’t want to embrace the fact that he was an intelligent kid. Maybe they were right. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Various talent spotters had started showing interest in him as soon as he finished high school. The sudden support they showed him was unusual for him, and he soaked it all up like a sponge - the flattering words about how he would become a professional, the offers of great scholarships outside of the small town of Walden where he and his sister had grown up…

It felt like ages ago that he and his sister had packed up their things and moved to Arkadia. In reality, it hadn’t even been that long, but Bellamy still felt like it had happened in another lifetime.

Octavia hadn’t had much of a choice when they moved, her being 16 and having Bellamy as her legal guardian. His younger sister didn’t exactly mind that much, anyway, which was lucky for him. She was just excited that things were finally starting to look up for her brother and herself after the tragic loss of their mother only a few years prior.

“You’re coming to the party tonight, right?” Miller asked as soon as Bellamy reappeared from the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. IT wasn’t as if he had anything to do the next day, so it was a perfect night to get some drinks with his teammates. He remembered how small Nate used to be when they just started college together, the two of them having been paired as roommates. Puberty had come late for his friend, but once I finally hit him, it had hit him  _good_. His masculine frame and large, flexing muscles were proof of that.

Bellamy combed his fingers through his hair to make it look somewhat decent, tuning out the noise as the rest of the boys discussed where to go. Although his skin was still humid, he tugged on his jeans, struggling for a few minutes before finally joining in on a nearby conversation.

 

––

 

The cold air outside hit Bellamy’s skin like a shock, and he had to rub his own arms just to keep himself from freezing. The half-empty streets were covered in fog, reminding Bellamy of the intro scene in a post-apocalyptic movie he had watched with his sister. Tugging at his leather jacket, he followed the rest of the boys towards a nearby club.

He could feel the itching underneath his skin already, fully aware of what he was craving. It had been a while since the last time he had done something like this, but after a successful game, his body was still high on adrenalin - something he knew couldn’t be healthy, but that he chose to ignore anyway, simply because it made him feel so good.

The doors swung open into the club that Atom had chosen, and though he hadn’t stepped inside yet, Bellamy could feel the dense air and the warmth that made him feel as damp as when he first got out of the shower half an hour ago. He squinted his eyes as he stepped inside, lights flashing in different shades of purple, hiding the faces of the many people that were dancing, drinking and sweating against each other on the dance floor. The bass line followed a steady rhythm, running through his veins easily.

There was nothing special about this place. It looked like pretty much every other club in just about any other city and the world, but nobody really cared. Instead, they all headed to the bar, and while the rest of the boys talked and hit on the workers, Bellamy leaned against the bar instead, his eyes scanning the crowd for an interesting face.

It took him a while, but eventually, he noticed her. She was only a few inches shorter than him, wearing a red tank top and a dangerously short pair of shorts. Her brown hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her lips were painted a dark red color. She didn’t look like she was enjoying herself as much as she should be, he decided, so when her eyes landed on him, he offered her a provocative smirk before sipping on his drink, earning a crooked smile in return.

Most of the time, flirting was easy. It was just like a game of hockey, guiding the puck across the ice before scoring. Bellamy was really damn good at hockey.

“I’ll take you up on that silent offer,” her voice was deeper than he had expected, which didn’t exactly make her any less attractive, and the devilish look in her eyes left him speechless for a second. She leaned in close, and Bellamy could’ve sworn that her breath was warmer than the temperature in the room. “I’m Raven.”

Once she had pulled away, his smirk widened, and he licked his lips. Most girls were difficult; they expected you to work for it, zooming around them like you were trying to steal the puck, but never actually wanting you to take it. They wanted a good bad boy, someone who was honest but mysterious, someone who was willing to work for it. This girl was different. He only needed one look and a charming smile to win this match.

“Bellamy,” he replied, emptying his glass before he leaned in closer. That was all it took. He could tell that she was sold already, and there was no need for any words.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WEIGHT** of another body landing on top of him usually wouldn’t faze him the slightest. Tackling was one of the best parts of hockey according to Bellamy Blake, but there was something about the way this rivaling player landed on top of him, the full body weight and a knee pad hammering against his upper thigh making him throw his head back with a hiss.

“Fuck!” He watched as the other person got back up, not even bothering to check on his victim before running off in the opposite direction, leaving Bellamy sprawled out in the middle of the ice, his leg hurting and just a minute left of the game. He had never felt this useless on his team before, never having had any major injuries before. The whistle sounded, and as he pushed himself up, anger started to swell inside of him, the coach shouting out for the nurse to get to him.

The sight of blonde hair that appeared next to him in the matter of a few seconds made him furrow his eyebrows. If this was another one of those pesky fangirls, he was going to lose his shit. Right now was _not_ the time to ask for an autograph.

“Who the hell are you?” He hissed as she held her hand out in his direction. He took in her appearance. The girl had long, blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, and he suddenly noticed her large, blue eyes that were tinted so deeply with empathy that Bellamy almost felt like throwing up.

“The name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin,” she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to get up on his own. Even though it hurt, Bellamy managed to stand like normal, letting his eyes rake down her body out of curiosity, earning a scoff from the female.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, glancing at her long, black eyelashes as she shook her head, probably a little offended by his behavior.

“I’m the new physio of the team. Please follow me so I can check your leg for damage, number eighty-five,” this girl had to be younger than him, and the way she kept her head held high despite how rude he had been towards her was showing him that she was confident. He liked it.

There was a playful thought in the back of his mind that told him that this chick would be very interesting to play around with, and so he followed her without any further hesitation, receiving a wink from one of his teammates.

Bellamy jumped onto the counter in her office, looking at the blonde girl as she closed the door behind them. His pride was too fragile for him to actually accept the fact that this was a much-needed checkup, even though he knew that something had happened to make his thigh feel this off. If she did find an injury, she would have to inform the coach, and he probably wouldn’t be able to play for a while.

“So, this is every girl’s dream, isn’t it?” He asked, but Clarke ignored him, not even looking in his direction as she pulled out a notepad and a pen. “I mean, feeling up a famous hockey player.”

Her head snapped up in his direction at that, but Bellamy simply smirked at the reaction, watching as she tried to hold back whatever snarky remark she was about to spew back at him. He had been right. She had a temper.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her slim, pale hand reached out towards his leg, her fingers digging right into the muscle of his thigh. The gesture made him shut his eyes tightly, pain spreading through his body. He didn’t mind when girls touched him, but this was fucked up - she was hurting him on purpose!

The worst part of it all was that she was smiling, a wicked sense of satisfaction in her eyes as she scribbled something down on the paper, taking a step back. She had to be some kind of sadist, he thought to himself, wanting to shout at her for making the muscle feel worse than it had felt before. He knew that she was just doing her job, though, so he decided to squint his eyes at her instead, feeling grumpy and yet intrigued.

“Listen, I don’t want to be in this office with you any more than you want to be here with me. You can continue to be an arrogant pain in the ass, or you can cooperate,” she explained, turning around to sit in her chair, which meant that she was out of his peripheral view. The girl sure knew how to push his buttons, and something about it just seemed to fuel him.

“I promise I’ll only ever be a pain in the ass if that’s the kind of thing you’re into,” he shrugged, sneaking a peek over his shoulder to see her face once the words left his mouth. Her jaw clenched tightly, and he mentally high-fived himself.

“God knows why I settled for a job like this.”

Before Bellamy even had the chance to come up with another childish response, the door swung open, revealing the coach, who was looking worried as he stepped inside. Clarke straightened in her seat, and Bellamy took note of this. She was a goody-two-shoes, that much was clear.

“So? Did anything happen?” The man gestured towards Bellamy’s thigh, making the physio shake her head, standing up from her seat as she cradled the notepad in her arms.

“Eighty-five is the most uncooperative patient I’ve ever had,” she huffed out, and the coach turned to look him dead in the eyes, unsure whose side he was supposed to be on. Clarke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing down at her shoes.

“Perhaps it’s because you are… Well, a young woman?” He suggested, and Bellamy had to furrow his eyebrows at that. The girl obviously had to be good at her job for her to even be here in the first place, qualified to treat prominent hockey players, so what her age and gender had to do with anything was a riddle to him. “Blake, does that seem to be the problem to you?”

Bellamy Blake could say a lot of things about Clarke Griffin, the new physio. Like how she was confident, yet seemed anxious as to whether she was doing a satisfactory job or not, and how she clearly had neglected every rule about personal space. She was also a tad too pretty, and he couldn’t exactly imagine her being good with blood and bruises, but that was just him being judgemental.

Most of all, she seemed worthy. Like she was doing something with her life, despite knowing that she was young and wouldn’t be given full credit for anything that she did. Bellamy still had no clue how old she actually was, but he’d like to think that she was at least twenty three - this was mostly for his own sanity and consciousness’ sake.

“Are you asking me if I want you to hire another physio?” He asked the coach, because the way the two other people in the room were staring at him, he felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. _Just like Atlas in the Greek myths._

“I am not saying that your personal problem with Ms. Griffin would be enough to get her fired, but if you need treatment and you’re not comfortable getting it here, then I have to get you someone else.”

With a deep sigh, Bellamy shook his head, standing up from where he had been sitting.

“She hasn’t checked me. Not because I don’t want her to,” the suggestive tone in his voice was accidental, and he could only imagine the look on her face as the words left his mouth. “It’s because I know that nothing is wrong.”

Coach Kane rubbed his temples, that one vein in his forehead getting visible, and Bellamy knew what was going to happen now. He would be scolded like a little kid, and he knew that he deserved it.

“Christ, Blake. You’re the most stubborn, thoughtless fool I have ever had on this team. If you want to keep doing this thing, then you have to take care of yourself! You can’t just go around being unprofessional and acting like everything is fine!” He shouted, and Clarke had retreated to her seat, politely trying to tune out the argument because she knew that it wasn’t her business.

Once Bellamy was allowed to leave the office, he was met by his younger sister who was laughing at what she had just overheard, wrapping an arm around her brother’s waist as she shook her head.

“You’ll always be an idiot, won’t you, Bell?” Her voice was soft, and he chuckled, ruffling her hair as he led her to the parking lot. “I already ordered pizza for when we get home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEN BELLAMY** showed up for practice the following day, the rest of the boys were already standing on the rink, talking animatedly with each other about something that seemed to be very interesting, judging by the fact that the entire group of people was listening intensely.

“- and she spent the summer in Africa, helping these kids get their vaccines and everything. She’s a proper badass,” Bryan explained to them, and as Bellamy got closer, he noticed the way that Miller was staring at the other boy. _That was interesting._

“Didn’t she graduate when she was 17 as well?” Atom asked in a curious tone, not even sounding that surprised. Now, Bellamy wasn’t even sure who this chatter was all about, but even he would admit that graduating at such a young age was quite incredible. 

“Who are you gossipping about, boys?” He smiled, pulling on his knee pads as Bryan looked around to check if anyone was listening before he replied.

“The new physio, Ms. Griffin,” he announced, and Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. How did his teammate even know about this girl in the first place? “She’s real brainy, guys. I think she’s one of those gifted kids that you see on TV.”

This didn’t shock Bellamy at all. Actually, he was pretty sure that someone as young as Clarke wasn’t exactly supposed to have the kind of job that she had. Not before she turned at least 25, which would probably be a more realistic age for someone who had studied medicine.

“She’s probably from a wealthy family. No one can just afford to go to Africa to help children. At least not as a twenty-one year old woman,” Miller suggested, looking around at the rest of the boys who seemed to agree with him. “But she’s super cool. I certainly don’t mind having her here.”

With a cough, Bellamy walked off to fetch a nearby puck, counting the seconds until practice was getting started. He couldn’t be bothered hearing more about how amazing _Ms. Griffin_ was. He just wasn’t in the mood to think about how loaded that chick had to be to even have studied medicine in the first place. Meanwhile, he had been out there all his life, busting his ass off to earn where he was today.

He took a few laps around the rink to start himself off with, warming up his body so that he could get the thoughts out of his mind. He always played better with an empty head. Without even noticing it, he ran until he was out of breath, his eyes landing on Miller, who had at some point made his way closer.

“You okay, Bell?” He questioned, his brows furrowed as the coach whistled behind them, making Bellamy nod his head quickly, even though he knew that Nathan could read him like an open book.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he assured his friend, turning his attention towards the coach instead of his teammate slash best friend who was eyeing him suspiciously through the corner of his eyes. Really, he had just woken up a bit grumpy, and now he had to run it off. The usual routine.

Once practice really kicked off, he forgot everything about the blonde girl who probably grew up in a white suburbia with money enough to last a lifetime. Instead, he kept his focus on the black puck that raced towards him, and he kept running, catching it easily with his hockey stick. The adrenaline had already started building up in his body, and even though he knew that he shouldn’t put too much pressure on the leg that was somewhat injured yesterday, he just can’t help it. He almost does it on purpose at this point, really, hoping that his thigh wouldn’t be too fucked up for him to miss out on something. He really didn’t want to take a break from hockey.

Bellamy was well aware that the team needed their star player. He was the one who scored most of the points, and he generally carried the others a lot of the time, so when one of the other boys threw themselves on top of him, making him fall hard against the ground beneath him, he realized that he needed to do something about his thigh unless he wanted to miss out on the next big game.

It wasn’t like his leg was hurting. It was just a tense, rigid kind of pain, almost like a burning sensation that was throbbing against his skin. Of course, the coach noticed this and blew his whistle, pulling Bellamy off to the side.

“Griffin’s office,” he stated simply, a worried look in his eyes, and the boy simply nodded his head, following the order that he had been giving. He, however, decided to save Clarke from the intense stank that was radiating off his body, so he took a quick shower before knocking at her door, wearing his shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. He really hoped that nothing was actually wrong, and that it was just his paranoia making him imagine the pain. He just wasn’t stupid enough to actually believe that.

He hovered outside for a second. The two of them didn’t exactly end off on a great note yesterday, and he had no idea if they were going to keep bickering, but it wasn’t like he could turn around now. Coach would kill him even if he tried.

He walked inside to see the blonde girl sitting behind her desk, her gaze fixated on the computer screen in front of her eyes. He briefly wondered what she could possibly be doing when none of the boys were getting checked up on today, but he pushed the thought away when her eyes met his.

“Eighty-five,” she hummed under her breath, hitting the enter button before standing up, walking towards the stretcher on her right. Bellamy hesitated, but eventually sat down anyway, his eyes taking in her clothing. It was a long, white coat, and she almost looked like a real doctor, which really shouldn’t feel this weird to him. That wasn’t even the weirdest part, either. Her hand was suddenly pulling up the fabric of his shorts, showing off his red, swollen thigh, her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the sight. Why did he suddenly feel so naked?

“You know, you can just call me Bellamy,” he shrugged, but she wasn’t listening to him. He knew this already. The way her fingers slid across his skin almost sent shivers down his spine, but he shook his head at the thoughts that were suddenly surfacing inside of his mind, focusing on the pain instead, just to keep himself distracted.

“How does it feel?” She asked, and the boy almost spluttered at this, anxious that she had somehow managed to read his mind, but then looking up at her face, seeing the serious expression and realizing that she was talking about the injury.

“Uh, it’s definitely tense. I mean, even _I_ can see that it’s swollen, so it can’t be nothing,” he stated, having no clue what to say about the matter. He knew nothing about muscles, bones or fractures for that matter. He probably wouldn’t know what to look for if he was in her place right now. 

“Lie down. On your back,” she cleared her throat, and Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder if she was in a bad mood, too. Yesterday, she had at least been a bit more lively, but today she would barely look him in the eyes, let alone show him any proper emotions. Her hands poked and pushed at the area suddenly, and he had to bite his lip at one point to keep himself distracted from the actions.

“You know, if I knew how Kane would freak on you yesterday, I probably would’ve checked you even though you protested,” she spoke suddenly, and he thought about this for a second. He half expected her to think that he deserved the scolding, but then he recalled the empathic look in her eyes the first time he saw her, and he instantly knew that she probably felt guilty about it. He didn’t get to reply, though, because soon enough, she had changed the subject again. “It seems like you’re kinda lucky, eighty-five. I’ll use some compression tape, wrap it around your leg and you should be good to go. But from now on, I won’t tolerate anything but light training for you. Otherwise, it _will_ get worse.” 

She walked off to grab the tape, and Bellamy couldn’t help but cringe at the blue color. He surely wouldn’t get laid if he had that taped around his thigh. He let her wrap him up, and when she suddenly stopped, her gaze flickering towards his face and then back down at his leg, he had to look down, too. Realizing that she had discovered the hickeys that Raven had left on his inner thigh, he opened his mouth to explain. The sound of the door opening made both of them think of other things.

“So, what’s the problem?” Coach Kane asked as he entered the room, and the girl smiled softly at him, shaking her head ever so slightly.

“It’s not that bad, actually. You will, however, need to keep an eye out for eighty-five. Overworking the leg will only worsen the injury. He can still train with the rest of the guys, but I’d prefer it if you kept him from falling and getting tackled,” she told him, almost as if Bellamy was no longer in the room, and then she looked back at him with those large, blue eyes, her hand lingering on his leg for a mere second before she walked off to write something in her journal.

“Now get out of my office, both of you. I will see _you_ here again tomorrow,” she pointed at Bellamy, then turned to look at Kane. “I’ll see you at some point, too. Say hi to my mom for me.”

And just like that, Bellamy Blake was left wondering how the coach knew Clarke’s mom, and whether that was how she landed the job in the first place. He forgot all about this once he got outside, though, letting his own problems get in the way of whatever peace he wanted to have that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FOLLOWING DAY** , coach Kane decided to torture the team with an intense training. Bellamy wasn’t even excused because of his injury, which he was pretty sure that Clarke would be upset about once she found out. It wasn’t like it was his fault if he accidentally overworked his leg today.

Once training was over, Bellamy took a shower for her sake, knowing that even though she was a nurse, she would probably prefer for him to smell less like a drenched monkey and more like an actual clean washed person. Atom gave him a weird look as he explained this, but shrugged it off nonetheless as the boy hurried out of the locker room to meet up with the physio.

Clarke opened the door at the first knock, making the boy jump in surprise. Okay, he knew that she would be in there, but he just hadn’t expected her to be standing that close. The space between them was only a few inches, and her eyes were really blue up close. Like, really, _really_ blue.

“Eighty-five, come on in,” she greeted him, seemingly in a better mood than he had ever witness before. She gestured towards the stretcher with one hand, walking towards one of her cabinets in the meantime. “We’re going to be starting the massage treatments, so I’m afraid you have to take off your jeans.”

The boy bit back a remark, pulling his shoes and jeans off, placing them on the nearest  chair before he laid himself on the stretcher, waiting for Clarke to get whatever she was searching for. He was a little nervous about this, not knowing what to expect of a massage that was directly linked to his upper thigh.

“I heard Kane gave you guys a hard time,” she spoke, grabbing some sort of hand lotion, adding a nice amount to her hands before she sat down, her hand finding the painful area instantly. Bellamy scoffed at her comment.

“I swear he was trying to kill us,” he groaned as her fingers moved in circular motions against his skin. He could feel the difference already. He didn’t feel as heavy as usual, and he stared at the ceiling, focusing on taking deep breaths.

“Well, Kane can be kid of a jerk,” she laughed softly, shaking her head. “I might as well take care of your other tense areas after the exhausting practice you’ve had today.”

It was quiet between them for a few seconds, her sentence easily understood, and even though Bellamy tried to keep a straight face, he eventually had to give in, nearly choking on his own laughter. He glanced down at her, amused by the pink pigment in her cheeks.

“Shut up or I’ll stop immediately,” she threatened him, making the boy pout in her direction. With her hands still moving professionally against his skin, she stole a quick look at his face before shaking her head. “I feel bad that I didn’t warn you about the training session. We talked about it at dinner last night.”

Bellamy’s whole body relaxed beneath her touch, and though the muscle in his upper thigh was sending a few sharp feelings of pain through his body, it felt so good. He almost felt weightless.

“How do you know Kane? I mean, I’ve never had dinner with the guy,” he asked curiously, and the blonde smiled to herself, moving her pointer- and index finger to rub deep circles into the muscle that was hurting.

“It’s almost a bit embarrassing,” she admitted, continuing anyway. “He’s my stepdad.”

Bellamy felt his eyes widen. He hadn’t exactly expected that to be the case, and suddenly it made a lot more sense how she got the job. Her fingers kept moving.

“Oh, hey, you’re tensing up. Don’t do that,” she scolded, and although he tried to obey her, it just felt was too good for him to be able to fight back the shivers. Gulping nervously, he knew that things might get awkward in just about a minute if he didn’t turn around soon.

He clenched his jaw, trying to focus on something else entirely. Something that wasn’t the warm feeling spreading in his guy, the rest of his adrenaline still teasing his lower area, warning him that this was too good of a feeling for him to ignore. _Naked grandmas. Dead grandmas. Dead, naked grandmas…_  

She was pretty damn good at her job, her hands kneading away at his thigh, fingers working in movements that could make him see stars if he wasn’t so painfully aware of the fact that this was his physio and not just any girl.

“Crap,” he heard himself mutter, and the girl stopped what she was doing, looking up at his wide-eyed expression with a raised eyebrow. He could feel his boxers getting tighter, and was hit by the sudden desire to just run away and never come back. He wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes ever again. “I’m sorry! I don’t know why… This is- oh my God.”

Suddenly, she noticed the problem. Clearing her throat, she stood up from her spot, motioning for him to turn around, which he obligated. He would do anything to hide his flushed face from her view.

“It’s alright, eighty-five. Don’t worry about it, it’s not the first time something like this has happened,” she assured him, although her tone had altered slightly. “I know it’s got nothing to do with me.”

Bellamy wasn’t sure if she was being honest with him, but he convinced himself that she wouldn’t have any reason to lie. Clarke started massaging him again, and he sighed contently, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry about the compression tape, by the way. Murphy was in here earlier blabbering about how you can barely keep your pants on,” she rolled her eyes, her fingers moving deeper into his skin, and he couldn’t think straight, especially not when she was bringing up a subject like that.

“Why did he say that? Do you spend all your time gossipping about me with my teammates?” His words were jumbled, and he lifted his head to look at the girl with a playful grin.

“In your dreams, Blake,” she made a face that he didn’t know how to read, so he shrugged it off and laid back down, letting her gain access to his lower back as she pushed his shirt up a few inches. “He talked about you a lot. Well, most of the time he just talks about the girls you’re with.”

He didn’t have an answer to that. What could he say? Clarke let it pass, not really being all that interested in knowing about this guys conquests. The worst thing, Bellamy though, was that she probably expected Murphy to be exaggerating, when in reality, he _had_ fooled around with at least half the town.

It didn’t take long before her fingers had made their way to his neck, and he suddenly noticed how tense the area was before. As if she knew where to find that specific spot that made him shiver, she turned her full attention towards it, making him groan softly.

“That’s really nice,” he added hurriedly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. When she had kneaded the muscles there for long enough, she ran her hands through his hair, and he had to remind himself that this was her job - nothing else.

“Hockey players never pay attention to their necks. It’s a shame, really,” she chuckled, and he had to admit that he often forgot about the fact that he even had a neck. “You can get up now, I think we’re done.”

The boy pouted, but eventually he situated himself on the stretcher so that his back was resting against the wall, feet slung over the edge. Clarke looked good in the light that was sneaking through the blinds of the office windows, and he felt the sides of his mouth tugging upwards, a soft smile playing on his features.

“Thanks, Clarke. I really needed that,” he said, getting up and putting his clothes back on before he headed towards the door, the blonde girl still looking at him, but with a whole new expression that he had never seen before; a soft forehead wrinkle and a half smile.

“Sure. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, eighty-five.”


	5. Chapter 5

**DESPITE HIS INJURY** , Bellamy played along with his team at the next game, and the victory of yet another game won couldn’t taste any better than it did, cheers booming from the crowds, echoing in the back of his head even as the boys all returned to the locker room, getting washed up and changed.

“Kane! You coming out to celebrate with us?” Atom shouted at the coach, and even though Kane looked amused at the offer, he shook his head, the team booing at his recline.

“I’ll leave you boys to it. I’m having a date with my wife tonight,” he announced, and Bellamy couldn’t help but imagine what Clarke’s mother looked like. He felt a little special, knowing more about Kane’s wife than the rest of the team, but then remembered that this was only because of the physio he saw so often after practice.

The coach left, and the boys instantly continued to discuss the different clubs in town, trying to figure out where to go. Bellamy could really use some drinks, so he was open to any suggestion, telling Miller to text him the details before he walked off to Clarke’s office. His feet already knew the way, so he didn’t even get to think about it before he was standing outside the door, a smile playing on his lips.

He pressed the handle down, choosing to stick his head inside first, just to check if the girl was actually there before entering. Her head snapped up, and once her gaze landed on him, she offered one of those soft smiles that left him paralyzed.

“That was a good game, eighty-five. I could barely see that anything was wrong with your thigh,” she said, and he entered the room, the door clicking shut behind him as he grinned proudly, shrugging.

“Couldn’t have done that without you, doc,” he walked towards the stretcher, taking off his shoes and jeans before he sat down.

Clarke got out the usual lotion, and the session passed by quickly, Bellamy talking about his sister and how she had always been his biggest fan, Clarke listening without judging the fact that the boy seemed to be so close with his sister despite his age.

“And we’re done,” the girl spoke, rolling backwards on her chair as she grinned proudly. Bellamy sat back up, stretching out his body before gathering up his clothes. “You’re free to go to that afterparty now.”

“Oh, you’re not coming?” He asked, not looking at her as he slid his jeans on. “I mean, I know you’re not going with your mom and Kane to that romantic dinner tonight, so why don’t you join us?”

When he finally looked up, the girl nodded her head, watching him tie his shoes for a while before she spoke.

“Sure. I’ll figure something out,” she told him, signing the check up paper and adding it to the folder of files. “Where are you guys going?”

Bellamy laughed, squinting his eyes slightly in the process as he leant against her desk, not having a clue about that himself.

“I don’t think they’ve decided yet. I’ll… Uh, I mean, I could text you?” He offered, and he didn’t know why he felt so flustered about indirectly asking for her number. IT wasn’t like he was asking her to get married or anything. He usually knew how to ask girls for their numbers without getting anxious about it, but it was different with Clarke. She was different.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just-” she trailed off, ripping one of her yellow sticky notes off, writing down a series of numbers on it that she handed to the curly-haired boy with a half-smile, waiting for him to grab it.

“Great! I’ll get the address for you,” he cleared his throat, looking down at the piece of paper that she was still holding, finally realizing that he was supposed to take it. He took ahold of it, and the girl let go, sitting back down in front of her computer.

“I’ll see you there, then,” she told him, and Bellamy took a deep breath before turning around to walk through the door. He threw a quick look over his shoulder, smiling broadly at the girl before leaving.

“See you there,” he muttered to himself, walking down the hallway, thinking about Clarke Griffin and how excited he was to see her in an outfit that didn’t look as if it was taken straight out of an episode of Grey’s Anatomy.

 

––

 

Bellamy had never been the kind of guy to dress up fancy just for a night out. Tonight was no different. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and some casual sneakers. His hair was a completely different story. It had been acting up ever since the massage Clarke gave him earlier, and he still hadn’t managed to pin it down.

The club that the boys had picked out wasn’t as crowded as it appeared to be from the outside, which calmed his nerves ever so slightly. The music was pumping loudly through the speakers nonetheless, and he followed his teammates to the bar, letting one of them order the first round of drinks before sitting down on a stool. He drank the whiskey quickly, almost downing it like it was a single sip.

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans, and he was surprised to find Clarke’s name written on the screen. Without thinking twice, he stood up, accepting the call faster than his own heartbeat.

“Eighty-five? Hey, I’m outside right now. How do I find you guys?”

He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips as he heard her voice, making his way back to the entrance.

“I’ll be there in a second, look out for me,” he hurried outside, glancing across the street in an attempt to find the blonde girl somewhere. A few passerbys stared after him in wonder, but he ignored their looks, finally locating the person he had been looking for. Apparently, she wasn’t alone.

“Blake, thanks for the invitation!” She ran right towards him, looking stunning in her deep purple dress, her hair pulled back in a braid. “I hope it’s okay that I brought my boyfriend, Finn.”

She was gesturing towards the long-haired boy with her hand, and the boy simply nodded at Bellamy. The hockey player didn’t nod back, deciding in the back of his head that something about this Finn guy was off.

“Cool. Follow me,” he said, turning back around and walking the couple towards the bar, annoyed that he hadn’t known about Clarke having a boyfriend. He wasn’t sure why it mattered to him at all. Once they reached the rest of the team, Bellamy blended into the crowd on purpose, his goal of getting to know his physio faltering.

Miller had to have noticed his best friend’s sudden change of mood, because he ordered a row of shots and invited Bellamy to take them with him. At least he had the remedies to get drunk.

It had been a little over an hour, and Bellamy could feel the alcohol buzzing in his fingers. Clarke and Finn were dancing a few meters away, and he’d be damned if they were to catch him staring - he wasn’t exactly being discreet. He brought the glass to his lips, praising the burning sensation of liquor running through his system.

He had to admit that the blonde had rhythm. Although she wasn’t a great dancer, she seemed to understand how to move at the right time, her face breaking into a smile as Finn whispered something in her ear. Bellamy had to clench his teeth together, getting a weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Clarke pulled a face, and Bellamy really didn’t want to think about her. He knew that he’d been staring ever since he saw them, and he knew that the girl was like a magnet pulling him closer, but he also really didn’t want her to ruin his night by simply being there and having fun on her own.

Finn was moving closer to her, a look in his eyes that Bellamy knew all too well. His hands were moving down her sides, his lips pulling up into a sideways smile, moving even closer once again. The worst part was that she let him. Sure, it was her boyfriend and they had probably done this a hundred times before, but it didn’t make Bellamy feel any more comfortable.

The blonde girl flashed him an award-winning smile, gnawing on her bottom lip as she ran both of her hands down his chest. Bellamy looked away, ordering another drink to keep himself boozed up, but when he finally turned back to find his main focus for the night, they were gone.

“Look who we have here,” a voice sounded from next to him, just loud enough for the worst not to be drowned out by music. As soon as he looked at the brunette girl with the too tight ponytail and her signature red leather jacket, he was brought back to the first time he had met her.

“Didn’t know you were into clubs like this,” he laughed, his hand already reaching out to touch her arm, and she rolled her eyes, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“This is my least favorite place to go, but I figured since I hadn’t seen my favorite one-night stand in a while, I’d check to see if I could find you here,” she winked, and he smirked at that, standing up so that he was hovering above her.

“You’re just what I needed right now,” he whispered, and suddenly her hands were on the back of his neck, tugging his face towards hers, lips moving like a tsunami crashing against the seashore, and Bellamy shut his eyes, trying not to imagine Clarke Griffin as he cupped her hips.

“Let’s not keep you waiting, then,” she muttered against his lips, and they made out for a little while longer before they made their way through the crowd of people, dodging them and trying to bump into as few people as possible. Raven had been drinking, too, just like himself, but she was still soberer than he was, so she laughed every time he nearly stumbled over his own feet, and they crashed through a door, standing in the middle of a corridor with bathrooms on either side of them.

“Women’s restroom? I’m sure it doesn’t smell as bad,” he suggested, and she nodded eagerly, running her tongue across his bottom lip, tugging at his shirt to pull him with her through the dark-red painted door. The lights in there were too bright and intense, a contrast to the rest of the club. Bellamy had to squint his eyes a bit as he felt Raven tug at his hair, a hoarse sound leaving his mouth.

“Oh my God,” she hummed, and he laughed softly against her lips, his hand sneaking up her shirt, resting right above her hip. That was when he heard the gasp from someone next to him, making him stop what he was doing to look at none other than Clarke Griffin and Finn whatshisface.

“Finn?” Raven exclaimed, the long-haired boy taking a step away from the blonde, almost looking as if he had been burnt by her touch. His eyes grew wider as he tried to figure out which one of the three people to look at. Bellamy, on the other hand, was staring at Clarke, her red, swollen lips and the way her braid had somehow come undone. She was pale, almost frozen in place as she looked back at him.

“Clarke?” He asked, retreating his hands from Raven’s waist, not sure why he was surprised about this. He probably just hadn’t expected her to be the type of girl that would hook up in a club. He attempted to push the burning sensation in the bottom of his stomach away, eventually lying to himself that he had probably just gotten a little too much to drink.

“Wait. You’re Clarke?” The brunette girl raised her eyebrows, and Finn ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed out about the situation, trying to find an exit by flickering his eyes around the small space. “Have you not told her?”

And like that, Bellamy understood that something about this situation was sticky. Apparently, the blonde girl had no clue what was going on, and was instead looking like a confused puppy, her head tilted to one side.

“Told me what?” Her voice was almost desperate as she took a step further away from her boyfriend, furrowing her eyebrows together. He didn’t answer her. “What haven’t you told me, Finn?”

Raven reached out to grab the girl by the wrist, and though Clarke was perplexed, she didn’t pull away. The tension was killing all of them, and the brunette girl was glaring daggers at the boy standing in the corner, then looking back at the blonde with soft eyes.

“I’m so sorry, honey. Finn cheated on me with you, and I thought he would’ve at least told you - he promised me to tell you,” as soon as those words left her mouth, Bellamy was just about ready to punch the other guy in the face. He refrained from doing this, however, knowing that it was not his place to get involved. He just happened to be there. His hands still clenched together, nonetheless, eyes lingering on the other male in a threatening manner.

“What?” Clarke’s voice was so fragile, her lips trembling and hands shaking as she stared back at her boyfriend in disbelief, the guilty look on his face ratting him out. “How could you? We’ve been together for six months! Does that… Does this mean what I think it means?”

The girl exploded, the three others staying silent. Bellamy didn’t want to ruin her rant, aware of the fact that she probably needed to blow off some steam and get her emotions out of her system before she broke down. Finn was a bastard.

“You’ve been using me for six months! I’m not- I can’t even… God, I can’t even look at you right now,” she screamed, and as if on cue, the tears began to spill. Raven was quick to wrap her arms around the smaller girl, letting her cry into her shoulder. Bellamy was gritting his teeth at the other boy, wishing that he could teach Finn a lesson for breaking the hearts of both girls in the room.

“Clarke, let’s get out of here. Do you live nearby?” Raven asked her softly, and Clarke nodded her head in confirmation. Finn looked like he was about to protest, but the way Bellamy glared at him was enough to keep his mouth shut.

“Here, get yourselves a cab, alright?” Bellamy pulled out a couple bills from his wallet, handing it to the brunette with an apologetic smile, and she took it, offering him that same kind of smile back.

“I’ll take care of her,” she promised him, and he didn’t know why she was telling him this, but then they left and he was standing in the women’s restroom with this douchebag, and he couldn’t keep himself from saying something any longer.

Striding across the floor, Bellamy cornered the shorter male against the wall, one hand wrapping around his throat, the other pushing him in the chest, making that there was no escape.

“You piece of shit,” he seethed, wishing that he could just punch the dick right in the face, but then a group of girls made their way inside, shooting the two of them dirty looks, and Bellamy suddenly couldn’t wait to get out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the fic is here! I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and left comments and/or kudos. It means so much to me to know that people actually have found enjoyment in this work. Thank you all so much, I love you!

**BELLAMY DIDN'T KNOW** if Clarke had specifically decided to avoid him, or if she generally just hadn’t been very visible lately. He didn’t blame her, really, but he had been trying to get in contact with her since the other day at the club, even shooting her a few text messages, to which he received no reply.

He knew that he shouldn’t feel anything about it. The girl avoiding him wasn’t a crazy thing for her to do at all, considering everything that had happened. THe problem was that he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to comfort her and run his fingers through her hair to calm her down. The only thing that kept him from going insane was the fact that they’d have to talk sooner or later. She just needed a bit of time.

The coach had seemed a bit off, as well. Possibly because he found out that his step-daughters boyfriend had cheated on her, or for completely unrelated reasons. Not that it was any of Bellamy’s business, anyway, but he just cared so much about both of them.

That being said, he really looked forward to his session of the day. He needed to see Clarke’s face. To know that she was alright and that she at least had someone to talk to - even if it wasn’t him. He knew how much being cheated on could break someone, and he just hoped that she wasn’t bottling up these emotions.

As soon as he got out of the shower, he ran to her office, pushing the door opened without warning because he did not want to risk her ignoring him any longer. The girl looked surprised when he walked inside, and she had to blink a few times before realizing that Bellamy was actually standing there in front of her.

He couldn’t help but note the bags underneath her eyes, and he wondered if she even slept anymore. She looked exhausted, but she was still beautiful as ever.

“Eighty-five. How was practice?” She asked, looking back down at the papers in front of her, signing them quickly before she stood up, pointing towards the stretcher. Bellamy got undressed and laid down, unsure of how to respond to such a standardized, robotic question.

“It was alright- Kane’s been a little moody lately, do he’s been a little harsh, but it’s nothing that we can’t handle,” he shrugged his shoulders, and the girl nodded her head, walking closer to him.

“Actually, can you sit up? I think it’ll be easier that way,” she spoke, and he obliged, although he was skeptical about her words. Even he knew that it wasn’t as effective to give him a massage while he was sitting upright instead of him lying down, but he didn’t say anything.

The girl placed her hands on his upper thigh, and he gulped, feeling very uncomfortable about that. She had been through a rough time, and now she had to stand in front of him and act like nothing was wrong? It seemed unfair to him.

“Listen, Clarke- I know you probably don’t want to talk to me about it, but I really need to know if you’re okay. I’ve been worried sick about you,” he blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the younger girl nervously, trying to figure out if she was going to run off. She didn’t.

“To be fair, I feel like a complete idiot. It doesn’t make it any better to know that you saw it all, heard it all. I’m just so embarrassed,” she admitted, her eyes getting glazy for a few seconds before she managed to blink all of the tears away, shaking her head. “But I’m fine. It doesn’t matter.”

She was about to start massaging him, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her from doing her job, lacing his fingers with hers instead. He expected her to pull away from him, to be appalled and possibly even yell at him. Instead, she just stared at their hands, long and hard as if she was unsure if this was really happening.

“You can’t lie to me. I know you’re not okay. And you don’t have to be - you don’t always have to be the strong one, Clarke,” he knew that his sister had tried to play it cool the first time she got cheated on, but underneath the surface, she had been a wreck. “I know that you probably feel like you weren’t good enough, but trust me, you were more than enough. Don’t you dare doubt your own worth, because any guy that takes you for granted is an idiot.”

He used his free hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his warm fingers cup her cheek, and she lifted her gaze to look into his eyes, her bottom lip quivering as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his chest, just holding her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away, her hands clutching at his t-shirt as if he’d disappear if she didn’t hold him tightly enough. He would never disappear from her. Never.

Her blue eyes seemed larger than usual, and even though she wasn’t wearing any makeup today, she still had those beautiful long eyelashes, and her lips looked soft as ever. For a moment, he got lost, almost forgetting how to breathe before she sniffled, catching his attention.

“Hey, you’re stunning,” he untangled their fingers, grabbing her face in both of his hands as he smiled softly, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Thank you so much, Bellamy,” she whispered, and when she leant in, closing the gap between them, he didn’t resist. He just watched as her eyes fluttered shut, then following her lead by closing his own, too.

Her lips were ten times softer than he had ever imagined them to be, and of course he had imagined them. They seemed to fit perfectly against his, all tender and soft but steady, making him wrap an arm around her waist, still holding the side of her face. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer whenever she felt him move, not wanting him to pull away. He didn’t. He didn’t even try to do so.

His stomach was exploding with butterflies, and he had honestly never felt anything like it. She finally broke the kiss to breathe, and they eyes met, her soft blue orbs staring into his deep, brown ones, and at that moment, they both felt like they were right where they were supposed to be.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve used my real name,” he sent her a lopsided grin, and the breath she let out as she laughed fanned against his still wet lips, making him dip down to kiss her again, this time a bit harder, letting her tug at his hair as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip.

_“Shut up, eighty-five.”_


End file.
